


Real

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mitchell has a nightmare it is up to George and Annie to let him know what's real. Set after 1x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

Annie stood in the kitchen making a cup of tea. It was two in the morning and she had finished the book Mitchell had given her and was now in the process of filling every mug they owned with tea. She was just adding the milk when a scream from upstairs caused her to drop the cup. Annie was upstairs in half a second just as George burst out of his room.

"What was that?" he asked. She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could there was another scream. They looked at each and then burst into Mitchell's room. They looked around, expecting to see some sort of predator, but all they found was Mitchell tossing and turning. He let out another scream, and George and Annie were next to him in a second.

"Mitchell?" George called hesitantly. He had seen his friend's control slip while he was awake and coherent. He didn't really want to experience what would happen if Mitchell was just coming out of unconsciousness while he was scared.

"Mitchell?" Annie said, much more forcefully, not sharing George's fear.

"Mitchell, wake up," George said louder and looked at Annie as he shrugged helplessly. Mitchell continued to toss and turn as he moaned in his sleep.

"We have to wake him up," George hissed.

"I know," Annie hissed back before turning her attention once again to Mitchell.

"Mitchell, wake up," Annie said and laid her hand on his shoulder. She shook him slightly and he shot straight up, teeth bared. George and Annie jumped back, staring at their friend as his pure black eyes returned to normal. he looked back and forth between George and Annie and his face filled with realization.

"Oh God," he groaned, pushing himself back against the wall and covering his mouth with his hand.

"Mitchell?" Annie said hesitantly and his eyes snapped to her. She saw they were shining with tears and immediately moved forward. She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he mumbled, slowly soaking the collar of her shirt.

"Shhh," she hushed him, "It's okay." He continued to sob into her shoulder and barely noticed when George joined them on his other side and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," Mitchell repeated.

"It's alright Mitchell," George said, "It was just a nightmare."

"It wasn't," Mitchell said shakily, "It was real, it was all real." Annie and George exchanged a look and moved closer to their friend.

"We're real too," Annie whispered to him and Mitchell nodded slightly as he pressed closer to Annie and grabbed George's hand. His nightmares were decades of real, but here and now, so were his friends.


End file.
